villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vulture
The Vulture is an enemy of Spider-Man and a supervillain in the Marvel comics. An elderly inventor named Adrian Toomes created an anti-magnetic harness which enabled him to fly at high speeds and make agile aerial maneuvers. He used this power to aide in criminal activities, mostly stealing valuable items, and often challenged the police to capture him. After several defeats from Spider-Man, Vulture joined the Sinister Six. At one time a younger man named Blackie Drago stole Toomes's harness and became the second Vulture. The original Vulture defeated him, however, and reclaimed his role. ''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' The Vulture is one of the bosses in Web of Shadows. Spider-Man fights not only Vulture but a small army of winged minions while supended in the air. After Vulture is defeated, Spidey chooses whether to trap the Vulture, or spare the Vulture's life so he could pay Spider-Man back by aid him whenever he calls. After that, Vulture aids the Black Suit Spider-Man. Spider-Man encounters The Vulture several times. One of these encounters is when he need a ride to a maximum security prison so he can break out the Tinkerer. Around the end of the game, The Vulture gets infected with a Symbiote and tries to destroy a machine that can destroy the symbiotes without killing the hosts. After Spider-Man defeats Symbiote Vulture, Vultures tries to convince Spider-Man to destroy the machine because symbiote made him feel stronger. If Spider-Man did more good though out the Game, he refuses Vulture's Idea and activates the machine, destroying the symbiotes. If Spidey did more bad though out the game, he accepts Vulture's ideas and destroys the machine before it was activated. ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' Vulture makes an appearance in the Noir Dimension in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. In this version, Vulture has a much darker role. According to the Noir Spider-Man, Vulture was once a carnival freak that use to eat chicken heads, until he had taste of human flesh. He became one of the members of Norman Osborn's mob known as the Enforcers. He's also was the one who murdered Uncle Ben, but he didn't just kill him, he ate Uncle Ben's flesh. When Vulture doesn't eat humans, he eats rats. He was also one of the villains that acquired a piece of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. During the first fight, with Vulture, Vulture uses throwing knives, claws and limited flight. When he acquired the powers of the Tablet, Vulture acquired the powers of teleportation. He could teleport through a puff of feathers, he also threw bombs that created a fire stream when it makes contact. Vulture's main weakness is light. If Vulture is exposed by a spotlight, he'll moan in pain. Despite his new powers, Vulture was defeated by the Noir Spider-Man and was most likely sent to prison. ''Spider-Man (1994 series) In 1994 Spider-Man animated series Vulture was voiced by Eddie Albert as an old man and Alan Johnson as a young man. In this series Adrian Toomes is an elderly inventor, engineer and scientist who developed very strong grudge against Norman Osborn for rejecting and ridiculing his work. He created special wings and harness that allowed him to fly, as well as youth draining talons that could restore his youth. Later, he used his Vulture talons to suck youth out of people to temporarily make himself young, which he was able to do with the Tablet of Time he bought from Hammerhead. In the episode "The Final Nightmare", Vulture transformed into the Man-Spider after absorbing Spider-Man's DNA and youth. Eventually, Spider-Man enlisted Doctor Connors's aid who helped defeat Vulture and return Spider-Man's youth, although he reprogrammed the device so that the Vulture would absorb the excess DNA that had caused Spider-Man to become the Man-Spider originally. The episode "Partners" reveals that the Scorpion afterwards captured Vulture who somehow managed to get rid of the mutation, but, as a result, he began shifting between his young and old selves, with no control over this transformation. His intent was to have Vulture cure him once he had enough money for a laboratory. Vulture saves Spider-Man, Black Cat and Scorpion from Silvermane's clutches. He also becomes young full-time by swapping energy with the baby Silvermane, reverting Silvermane back to an old man. In the episode "Six Forgotten Warriors" part 1-5, Vulture became a member of the Insidious Six replacing Mysterio (who was originally a member but apparently died in an earlier episode). He went after Miss America for the key to the doomsday device that she had as she had flying powers. By the end of the story arc, he left Insidious Six. His later fate is unknown. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man In The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, the Vulture was voiced by Robert Englund (who played Freddy Krueger). Originally, he was an inventor, who created an anti-magnetic harness which enabled him to fly at high speeds and make agile aerial maneuver and showed it inventions to Norman Osborn. Osborn rejected it. Four months later, Oscorp announced Techflight 2.0, angering Toomes, who immediately reconized it as a rip-off of his work. When Norman refused to apologize, Adrian donned his Vulture suit and attacked. Eventually he was defeated by Spider-Man. Later he helped in the prison break of all the villains Spider-Man had put away, then joined the newly created Sinister Six. The Six preceded to fight Spider-Man. After Spidey was forced to retreat, Vulture was seen having dinner with the rest of the group. By the end of their meal, they had agreed Spider-Man had to be gotten rid of (though Vulture still wanted his revenge against Norman). In the rematch, he was defeated when the symbiote-controlled Spider-Man tore off the top part of his helmet, causing him to pass out. During the Master Planner arc, he was somehow broken out of prison. With the new six-now minus Doc Ock and Shocker and gained Mysterio and Kraven, they attempted to fight Spider-Man again. Vulture gets teamed up with Electro during the fight. However, he is once again beaten, getting webbed to a Christmas tree, then electrocuted by Electro. Vulture later accompanied Otto to a bid, and then a meeting between the three crime lords. Hammerhead betrays everyone during the meeting, causing Vult to jump to the doctor's protection, only to immediately be shot by Hammerhead. He was last seen escaping with Silver Sable. Films The Vulture was originally going to appear in Spider-Man 3, but the character was replaced by Venom. Vulture was originally going to appear as one of the villains in Spider-Man 4 before it was cancelled in 2010. In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Vulture's wings can easily be seen at Oscorp along with Doc Ock's tentacles as well as during the end credits, which hinted that he may have been planned to appear in The Amazing Spider-Man 3. Marvel Cinematic Universe Main Article: Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Vulture/Adrian Toomes make his first live-action appearance as the main antagonist of the 2017 Marvel/Sony film Spider-Man: Homecoming. He is portrayed by Michael Keaton''' 'who also portrayed another comic book character; Batman in the two first original Batman films and also portrayed Raymond Sellars. Here, in the MCU, the Vulture is much more Anti-Villain than his mainstream comic version. Lego Marvel Super Heroes Vulture is seen, along with Howard the Duck, having captured Stan Lee, when Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic arrive to confront them. In the battle, Vulture falls for traps and is noticeably dumber than most of his incarnations. After the fight, he and Howard are arrested. Gallery Vulture SM67.png|Vulture in 1960s ''Spider-Man cartoon Vulture SM81.jpg|Vulture in Spider-Man 1981 cartoon Vulture (Spiderman TAS) 1.jpg|Vulture (as an old man) in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Vulture (Spiderman TAS) 2.jpg|Vulture (as a young man) in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Vulture SMU.jpg|Vulture in Spider-Man Unlimited Vulture_SSM.png|Vulture in The Spectacular Spider-Man Vulture USM.jpeg|Vulture in Ultimate Spider-Man Vulture Profile.jpg|Vulture as he appears in Spider-Man: Homecoming, portrayed by Michael Keaton Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Elderly Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cannibals Category:Provoker Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Graverobbers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mercenaries Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil